Daydreaming of you
by xlilxdevilx
Summary: Minami's daydreaming gets her in trouble with the teacher, but sparks an interest in a certain loli not so far away. What was she thinking about? Well that's simple. Read and find out.


**This is for you LuckyRanger. And no. I do not mind being your 'favorite'. Its quite nice to feel so appreciated. Enjoy my yuri smut one and all!**

* * *

She sat there in class, her eyes glazed over in lust. She had tried to concentrate, but after so long she had given into the temptation of her day dreams. Now Minami sat with her hand curled under her chin as she felt her imagination go wild behind her shining blue eyes.

She saw Yutaka, the cherry haired loli was flashing before her eyes in several different scenarios, several different outfits. She looked at every bit of the girl. Each curve was absorbed by her mind. But what she most focused on, what her greatest prize was, was Yutakas sweet little perfectly shaped bottom. In her minds eye Yutaka was bent over a desk, she was looking back timidly as her tiny body bore the skimpy nurse outfit Minami had pictured.

In the outfit she could see all the way up Yutaka's beautiful bare thighs to her faultless rump. With Yutaka bent over Minami could see it being barely covered by some slutty black underwear. It was small enough for her to still have a great view of the young girls cheeks, god she wanted to spank them.

Thusly in her minds eye she walked up to the girl, grabbing her right cheek harshly as she pressed herself up against her. Mmmmmm she could practically feel the girls hindquarters. She started pinching the soft mound of flesh after groping it so eagerly. She listened as Yutaka whined and gasped with pleasure. The mint haired girl adored it. But soon she decided to move on to a different fantasy.

Yutaka was now in a little devil outfit, her legs were spread open beneath her as she twirled her black tail around in her hand carelessly. The lingerie she was wearing made Minami's body heat up. It accented her body perfectly. Suddenly she turned, giving Minami an excellent view of her soft round cheeks as she bent over and swayed her rear at her. Minami could have moaned from the sheer pleasure of seeing it, but held it back by biting her bottom lip.

"IWASAKI!" Called the teacher, snapping her out of her daze. Minami, now red faced, realized she had missed her turn to reply at roll call.

"H-h-here." She stuttered out, embarrassed. She hid her rosey red face in her hands as she heard a chuckle amongst the students. All but Yutaka who instead patted her back soothingly, making Minami tense up even more. God she felt like such a pervert.

She turned her head away from the pink haired sweetheart in defeat. The shame was... far too great. She looked at the sun, Yutaka had finished rubbing her back and for a moment she wished the soft warm touch of the girl was still there. She could feel nothing but a ghost of the fingers that were once pushed against her.

It seemed she had not quite learned her lesson. She daydreamed once more. Yutaka was rubbing her small delicate hands on her broad shoulders. Kneading the stress away. Minami was laying, her body covered only in a towel as Yutaka straddled her. The feeling of Yutaka's special place on her lower back was one of bliss. When combined with the stress she was easing from her shoulders it was near orgasmic.

She couldn't help but let out a soft low. "Mmmmmmmmmm." In pleasure. Unluckily for her the rest of the class had been reading. As an affect the entire room was dead silent, you could hear a pin drop, as well as a teens low groan of relaxation. She opened her eyes, realizing her mistake. Her teacher looked at her sternly.

"Go out in the hall Ms. Iwasaki, I've had quite enough of your daydreaming for one day young lady." He announced. "I honestly don't' know what's gotten into you." He muttered under his breath as he shook his head in disappointment.

The rest of the class gawked at the model student as she stood and slinked out of the hall. She had to find some way to end this. Some way to get Yutaka's beautiful cheeks out of her head.

Inevitably however she could think of nothing.

After a long day at school she fell back upon her soft cushiony bed. Trying to sooth herself of her woes regarding the cherry haired girl. With a long exaggerated sigh she decided it would be best to relieve her tension the old fashioned way. Eagerly she slipped under the covers, bracing herself as she rubbed her crotch through her panties.

She allowed her mind to drift freely to Yutaka. She dreamed of Yutaka being her mate one day. Yutaka was baking something tasty, and wearing nothing but an apron. Minami coming in at her call. She would see Yutaka standing there, her tush would shake at her as the cute loli smiled back at her.

Minami would come up behind her and throw her arms around her waist. She'd slowly start to feel Yutaka's body through the ultra thin material. Yutaka of course would back up into her, grinding her bare backside against Minami's groin.

However her daydream was interrupted, her mind went haywire as her Mom called up to her, saying that Yutaka was on the phone. Pulling her now wet hand from her panties she flung open the covers and rushed down the stairs. Eager to grab the phone.

Finally she grasped the device in her hand, her clean one. "H-hello?" She stuttered out, now walking back up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Um oh hey Minami-chan, um are you okay to talk right now?" She asked her dear friend.

"Yeah, its fine." She assured her kindhearted crush as she entered her room and closed the door behind her.

"O-oh that's good. Um. Hey Minami?" She asked, her tone lightly concerned. Minami laid down on her bed, pulling her biggest pillow to her chest as she spoke.

"Hmmm?" She asked. A sign for the loving loli to continue. Minami felt her core burn, reminding her of what she had been thinking of just moments ago. She wanted to continue with her previous cunt teasing, but fought the urge.

"W-well remember when you got kicked out of class today? Um... I was just y'know.. wondering... what you were thinking about anyway?" She asked timidly. Minami rolled over on her back as she remembered the incident. She didn't wanna lie to the sweet little angel. But she couldn't just outright tell her she was daydreaming about fucking her.

"Uhhh well remember... you were rubbing my back... I just pictured what it was like to get a massage." She whispered. At least it was half true.

But in her mind she couldn't help but think about what else went on in her perverted brain. Her fingertips threatened to tread where they shouldn't as she glided them over her drenched panties. She rubbed her fingertips along her soft folds through the thin fabric. It was amazing.

"Yeah I guess that would feel really good. Huh Minami-chan. Maybe sometime I could give you one or something." The crimson haired girl offered timidly.

"Mmmmmmm." Came Minami's reply. The husky tone made Yutaka tingle. The feeling running all the way down from her ear to her special place. That was the reaction she was hoping for. She wasn't sure why but when she had heard the stoic girls 'mmmm' of pleasure it made her wanna get closer to her, in a way she'd never been with anyone before.

"You like the sound of that Minami-chan?" The girl asked.

Minami replied with a soft Mmmhmmm. The sound brought another tingle to her special place. Slowly, she touched it, it was her first time. She knew she shouldn't do it with Minami on the phone but she wanted to hear her voice as she did it.

She could hear Minami panting on the other line, she didn't understand it, but it made her hot. She started gently rubbing herself through her panties. "So what are you up to?" She asked, her voice coated with lust. To anyone else it would have gone unnoticed, but not to the love struck sexually active Minami. She smiled, her hand stopped, she wanted to savor this.

"Not much honestly." She whispered, her voice hoarse with arousal. "Just thinkin." She muttered, begging Yutaka to take the bait.

"W-w-what about?" She asked, the way Minami was speaking to her. It drove her core mad with lust. She wanted her so bad. Rubbing herself harder through her soaked panties she waited for her to answer.

"Just wondering why you sound like you feel soooo good right now." She stated, her eyes glazing over with lust as she fought the urge to fuck herself.

"U-umm I I..." Yutaka couldn't find an excuse, her mind was swimming with the thrill of her first time masterbating.

"Shhhhhh..." Minami cooed. "I know... I am too." She replied as she rubbed herself steadily through her panties. Yutaka couldn't believe her ears. She was about to open her mouth to say something but was cut off. "Just tell me what exactly you're doing to yourself..." She whispered, needing details. "Describe it." Those final two words made Yutaka rub harder.

"I-i-i'm rubbing myself... Through my... My panties." She whispered as her face heated up at what she was saying. It was embarrassing, but it was so hot. Minami slipped her fingers past her panties, now she was rubbing her clit. She voiced this with a hot low moan. The air around her practically steaming with the lust pouring off her.

"Yutaka... I want you to slide your fingers inside your pussy, okay?" She asked, biting her lip as she rubbed harder. After hearing Minami moan so erotically through the phone Yutaka was ready for anything. She slowly slipped her fingers past her drenched panties and slid them easily into her dripping cunt.

Minami was awarded with a soft gasp and a high groan. Both of which brought her unimaginable pleasure. She rubbed herself harder, she felt the pleasure build within her as she panted and whimpered into the phone.

"Yutaka... Yutaka please... please go harder." She pleaded. "Pleeeasee." She begged. She needed this. She wanted Yutaka to screw herself as hard as she could. And she did, slamming her fingers inside of herself over and over again she whined with absolute pleasure.

"M-minami i it feels s so goood..." Yutaka cried. "S-somethings happening something-" She panicked as she felts something boil up on her surface, something was going to happen. Soon.

"Shhhh Yutaka." Minami cooed, knowing exactly what was going on. She felt hers just around the corner as she gyrated her hips against her bed. "Just let it happen baby, come on, cum for me." She urged, the final part coming out as a choked cry as she felt her body finally snap. Yutaka's must have too as she was practically screaming on the other line. Both girls rode through their orgasms together. Their lower bodies grinding as their fingers worked them over.

Finally the lovers were left in a sweaty heap on their beds, both dirty, but satisfied. Minami couldn't have asked for more. Or could she. "Hey Yutaka?" She asked, clearly wiped out.

"Hmmmm?" whispered Yutaka, just as spent.

"Wanna stay the night sometime?"

* * *

**Authors note**

**Yup. Thats the good stuff. It does the heart good to watch some cute girls do some uh, cute things hahaha. But anyway, I'd appreciate a review, something to tell me how to improve or just that I'm doing a good job. Please no flaming tho, cause I aint signed on fo that shiz. If you want your own request written just drop me message or somethin. I'll see what I can do.**


End file.
